Gamer's Heart
The Gamer's Heart, also known as the Gamer's Cheating Trainer, the Gamer's World Cheat, 'is the most powerful Sacred Gear (even 'True Longinus) ever created by the 'God of the Bible' as the last trump card to destroy the''' ''''Apocalyptic Beast 666'. It is currently used by Attila Arslan, who is the first and current wielder. Summary 'Great Faction War' eventually emerged 'Apocalyptic Beast 666' was sealed by the 'God of the Bible', but all the alternative realities of the DxD Universe were destroyed by 'Apocalyptic Beast 666' because of 'Rizevim Livan Lucifer'. To save the last alternative DxD Universe, the God of the Bible began to use its last remaining power to create a special Sacred Gear based on the RPG game system known as the 'Role Playing Game'. And in this way, he created 'Gamer's Heart' with infinite potential, even stronger than 'True Longinus', known as the 'The Strongest Longinus'. Appearance The outer appearance of the Gamer's Heart is in the shape of a heart, one-half red (HP) and the other half blue (MP). Abilities Gamer's Heart allows the wielder to use all the RPG game features in real life. It enables Wielder to be empowered in every branch and in any skill without restriction. With his own imagination and effort (or a skill book), Wielder can instantly cast spells that no one can easily learn. There is no limit to its potential (unless it dies). The 'Gamer's Heart' owner initially gains three special skills from the RPG gaming system. These skills are specific to wielder only. It cannot be used by anyone else. * Gamer's Body: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects. If the HP value is '0', the user dies. * Gamer's Mind: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect. * Gamer's Eye: This skill provides information about any surrounding object or entity. As the skill level increases, the details of the acquired knowledge increase. After gaining these skills through 'Gamer's Heart', wielder gets access to all RPG gaming features as they meet certain conditions. The features that are currently available are: Accessible Features ('''Current)' # '''Tutorial:' Helps wielder on how to use 'Gamer's Heart' for one time only. # My Skills: It shows all the skills Wielder has and provides information about them. # My Status: It shows Wielder's name, race, title and all status values. # My Inventory: Provides a storage space with numerous boxes without limits. # My Messages: It stores all unread system messages about any work Wielder does. # My Quests: Indicates the tasks that Wielder must do and the prizes will win prizes. # Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon: Wielder's limited daily allowance allows you to clear imaginary dungeons at various levels of difficulty, and level contraction. # My Titles: It shows all titles that allow Wielder to receive bonuses by meeting certain conditions. # My Perks: Shows only bonuses that are unique to Wielder. # My Sacred Gears: It shows information about Wielder's Sacred Gears and their expertise. Weaknesses The only known weakness so far is that the wielder dies when the HP value of the wielder is '0'. Trivia * Gamer's Heart is inspired by the HP heart of the game 'Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Sacred Gear Category:Longinus Category:GreyWolfKing